What They Didn't Know
by FanFicForever1
Summary: Dean has been possessed by a demon, and now John and Sam have to find him and save him before something happens to any of them. (Dean is 18, Sam is 14.)
**A/N: Hey guys! Yep, I'm back.. For less than a day at least. I'm going to Montreal~ Yay! So this is just a one shot that I decided to do because I was watching AMV's on YouTube of "Deanmon." So here comes this one!**

 **Also.. This might be SLIGHTLY AU since Sam already knows of YED (Idk just an error I made later in the story and it was WAY too big to change easily)**

 **Hope you all enjoy! 3 Much luv everyone, and I'm gonna be writing on the plane, so maybe more one shots to come?**

It should've just been an easy week for John Winchester.

It started that way. He did a quick salt and burn, managed to get out of Bobby's hairs safely, and now he was returning to his boys. He was only a hour away.

And then he got a phone call.

He noticed it was Sam calling him, and he thought about just letting it go to voice mail, when he remembered Sam was now a teenager with hormones and PMS.

Sighing, he answered it and held it to his ear as he prepared for the ear-full of whatever his youngest wanted.

"Hey Sam." He started off without sounding too gruff, and waited.

And waited.

"Sam?"

"D-Dad." Sam's broken and weak voice came from the other end, and John's heart twisted immediately.

"Sam? What's wrong son?" He demanded as he turned on the Drill Sargent in him.

"It's.. It's Dean he's possessed." Sam said and gasped a little and John nearly swerved off the road at that.

"Hold on.. _What?!"_ He exclaimed as a million thoughts ran through him. He imagined his eldest with his cocky smirk but with bloodlust behind it, and black eyes. God no..

"Sam explain immediately!" John ordered and Sam began to speak a million words a second, so John shook his head and interrupted his son.

"Just wait for me at the motel. Is Dean there?" He asked and Sam answered with a negative.

When they hung up, John pushed down harder on the accelerator. He was going to burn that damned demon alive and it was going to wish it never crawled out of hell.

When John arrived at the motel, he grabbed things from the Impala just in case, and went inside to find Sam sitting at the computer with at least a thousand sheets of demon possession around him.

When the door opened, Sam looked up and raced from his seat and made all the papers go flying, as Sam flew into John's unsuspecting arms.

"Oh my god dad I'm so so sorry!" Sam cried out as John looked down at him.

He sighed, and led his youngest over to the bed and sat them both down.

"Sam just take it easy and explain what happened." John said in a deep tone to break through Sam's thoughts, and the fourteen year old looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"W-Well Dean and I decided to go to dinner.."

 **Just over a hour ago..**

The two Winchester's entered the family restaurant and went to find their seats. As they were, they were icily cold towards each other, and the tension was so obvious that a baby started crying when they walked by.

As they took their seats across from each other, Dean had accidentally kicked Sam who responded in a much more brutal kick to Dean's kneecap.

The older winced before he sent Sam a death glare. The younger sent back one of his own before a reluctant waitress came over.

"Hello and welcome. Can I get you two anything?" She asked, and Dean glanced over before his gaze became interested.

"Your number and a cheeseburger please. He'll take the wimpy salad." Dean said and winked who blushed in return. As she turned away, Sam kicked Dean in the exact same spot again, who grunted angrily.

"Would you stop with your hissy fits and just get over yourself?" Dean snapped and Sam clenched his jaw angrily. Just the way dad did when he was getting riled up.

"Maybe I will if you stop trying to get your hand down every living thing's pants!" Sam replied before he stubbornly looked away.

Dean ran his fingers through his short hair, and he sighed.

"Look Sammy-"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever. Look, I'm sorry that you haven't been having the time of your life this week. I know school is important and all that shit, but is it really _that_ important if you get the role in the damn play or not? We probably won't even be around long enough for it." Dean tried, and Sam growled.

"It's not just that Dean. I hate the people here, and when were at that party, I got puked on, and so you left me for the night to go "play." And you had the only key to the motel so I was stuck outside until five in the freakin' morning." Sam snapped as he thought of the night. It was an especially cold night, so being covered in puke, in the cold, outside wasn't grand.

"Not my fault you forgot your lock pick." Dean responded and listened to Sam breath out of his nose loudly as anger obviously piled up.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like this Dean." Sam growled, and Dean sent him a look.

"So whaddya gonna do? Tell me to go to my room? Dumbass." Dean grumbled before he spotted the waitress bringing their food and a grin appeared on his face.

As they began to dig into their food, they stayed silent. They were both hungry anyway, and their mouths were full of food.

Dean had finished first and decided he was going to go to the bathroom to pass time for Sam to finish. But as he got up, he had bumped Sam accidentally and somehow that pushed Sam's arm a ton, and pushed Sam's salad plate right off the table and onto the floor.

In a second, Sam was on his feet and shoving Dean. He knew he was overreacting, but he hated this town and the people in it.

"Fuck you Dean! I hate you!" He shouted and without waiting, he grabbed his jacket and stormed outside. He wasn't going to drive back with Dean either. He was just going to walk.

As Dean watched him stomp away, he felt his heart burn with pain at Sam's words. He never usually got hurt by the teasing and stuff that him and Sam did, but the anger and hate was true in his words.

He looked at the broken plate on the ground, and rubbed his face to help calm himself.

Soon, a man walked up and tsked.

"Please come with me sir." He said and soon he had grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve and started to pull him away. When they came out into the back and into an alley, Dean was already speaking.

"Look man, I'll pay for the plate and everything. Sammy is just being a little pissy this week so-" He was interrupted by the punch to the face.

As he sprawled on the ground for a moment, he looked up at the man and saw his eyes flicker black.

"You know, I've been looking for a new meat suit for a while since this one just sucks, and this dude's got an acid reflex." The demon explained as he walked around Dean leisurely and the elder son tried to climb back to his feet but the demon kicked him back down.

"You're making this way too easy. You with your broken heart and everything just makes it too perfect. I'll use you to kill John Winchester, and deliver Sam to the boss, but I want to make it good." Suddenly the demon was right in Dean's face, and they were practically breathing the same air.

"I'll torture Sammy first right in front of daddy. I'll keep him just an inch from death, then I'll move on to John. Oh the way he'll break when he sees his eldest son carving at him." The demon grinned wide and hard.

"Then I'll kill him right in front of the little brat, then bring him to Azazel. Then I'll dump you in front of the mess that was John Winchester and leave you to your life." The demon plotted quickly and Dean spat at him and the demon growled.

"Or maybe I'll jump off a building first then dump you. That sounds better." The demon said before he was up in the eldest son's face again, and suddenly the black smoke erupted from the man's mouth and went straight into Dean's.

Dean tried hard to fight back against the demon, but he could feel chains closing around his control, and suddenly it felt like he was looking through somebody else's eyes.

Demon Dean got to his feet, and smirked.

"Ah yes.. Much better. You handle your body well Dean. So much more strength and knowledge. At least.. The knowledge I need to know." He said to himself before he went off to the Impala.

"And a nice ride too." The demon said before he climbed in and went to drive off to the motel.

 **Now..**

"A-And then he burst through the door.. He.. He was so different and I immediately knew something was off. He was acting all shifty and distant but at first I thought I said truly hurt him.. So I apologized but suddenly he was in front of me and punching and kicking me." Sam mumbled now, and John clutched his son harder.

"Okay Sam.. I'm going to go find Dean and bring him back here. I need you to draw a demon's trap under the carpet." He said as he got up and turned over the carpet on the floor.

Sam stayed silent for a bit, before he nodded and stood up and went into his duffel and grabbed a spray can.

"Where the hell did you get spray paint?" John asked and wondered if this was a rebellious stage Sam was taking.

Sam smiled meekly before he got to work.

John soon turned, and left the room to go find his son. He'd turn the entire town upside down too if he couldn't find him.

John went through the streets and eventually just ditched the Impala to go on foot. It'd be easier to check the alleys this way.

He was beginning to wonder how the hell Dean was possessed. Didn't he normally tell his children to stay away from strangers? Or at least.. Try to stay away and keep their heads low.

As John continued on, he also realized that something like that had happened before. Except Dean was able to take control and expel the demon by chanting Latin through his own lips. What was different then? Did Sam and Dean have a fight?

He dug into his pocket and called Sam, since he knew he had to check up and he had questions to ask Sam now.

"Hey dad, any sign of him?" Sam asked and John answered no.

"Sam, did Dean seem sick, tired, or annoyed before he was possessed?" John questioned him and the other side of the line went silent for a moment.

"Uh well.. We did fight. I said some pretty mean stuff. Do you think Dean is possessed because he's got negative feelings in him now?" Sam asked as guilt appeared in his voice.

"Nah son he's always had dark emotions in his since Mary died.." John paused for a moment.

"But this might've helped the demon." He said, and suddenly a loud laugh made Sam's voice drown out.

"Gossiping about me, old man?" A familiar, but darker voice came from behind him and John whirled around only to block a punch from Dean. No.. Not Dean. This _Demon._

John quickly countered by grabbing Dean's still outstretched arm and yanked him forward and punched him in the face and brought him down. He saw Dean wince and it twisted his inside's but he forced it back and kept Dean pinned.

"Let me _go!"_ The demon spat as his eye's flashed black and John sneered.

"Sure. I'll let you go and let you into the world to wreak more havoc and everything. Sorry demon, but I want my son back." John said as he tried to knock the demon out by punching him, but Dean was a strong one. John always was proud of that, but at this point he was annoyed about Dean's resistance.

"Every time you punch the poor boy, he feels it you know." The demon grinned maniacally up at John who stared back with a steel gaze.

John gave one more mighty punch, and Dean's eyes closed and his body slumped in his father's hold.

John fell back and breathed heavily for a moment, but he knew he needed to get Dean into that demon's trap fast. Besides, it was suspicious for a man to be standing over an unconscious teen.

As he brought Dean into his arms, he noticed there were other bruises on his face, and he frowned.

He wanted to know where they were from, but he didn't have time. He had to bring Dean back to the motel.

 _"Dean!" John had screamed over Dean's own scream as black smoke filled his mouth. Dean fell to the ground in a mass of limbs and John got to his feet and scrambled over to his eldest. He prepared holy water in his hand and seconds later, Dean's eyes opened to reveal black._

 _John immediately splashed holy water on him, who let out gasps of pain and crawled away but John didn't let him get far._

 _If only he had his damn journal with the exorcism in it. He'll have to drag Dean back then._

 _John started the long trek of dragging Dean across the ground. It wasn't helping that the younger was screaming and kicking every step of the way._

 _Finally, it seemed to cease. Instead, a whimper came next instead of a scream._

 _"Dad.." Dean whispered and John looked to see Dean's eyes back to their normal green._

 _"I-I've got him dad argh.. Just don't know for how long." Dean gasped as John let go of him for a second. Dean's eyes narrowed and he began to recite the exorcism._

 _After he announced Audi Nos, he let out a scream and threw his head back as smoke streamed out of his mouth. It lasted for about ten seconds before the boy collapsed to the ground, unconscious and John immediately sat him up and tried to bring him back. Dean was out cold though._

John snapped from the memory as he gazed at his son, tied from wrists and ankles to the chair in the middle of the devil's trap under the carpet.

His other son was nervously biting his nails.

"Sam." John grunted and Sam glanced over before he ceased on his poor nails.

"When Dean comes to, don't start the exorcism. We need some info on Yellow Eyes. We need to question him first." John stated as he started to pace to pass time.

Finally, Dean woke and glanced around the room before he tested the bonds that held him to the chair. He growled deep in his throat when they stayed tight and even seemed to tighten more when he shifted.

"Ah so you're awake." John said and Dean grinned. It made the two other Winchester's shudder. They've never seen Dean smile like that. It was dark, but at the same time.. Still the same Dean smile they knew. It was somehow more twisted than when Dean was being sadistic.

John pushed this away, and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I want answers. What is Yellow Eyes doing? I want what this freak wants, does, and everything in between what air he breathes and what ground he stands on." John ordered, and Dean let out a harsh, loud laugh.

"You think I'm just gonna tell you? Man John, you run a tough gig." Dean said, and John kept his gaze all the same.

"Sorry John. You want answers? Give me a free passage and Sam and we won't bother you." Dean stated as he stretched his neck and his cracking filled the room and then a relieved sigh.

"I swear, Dean has too much tension in him. Not to mention too much weight on his shoulders. What do you do to the poor boy?" The demon shrugged his shoulders to elaborate.

"I only do what I need to do. Now, I want answers or we get creative." John was done with this demon wearing his son, but he knew they desperately needed the answers.

"You know what happens to the original host when there's damage to the body." Dean warned and his eyes flickered black for a moment to show a threat, but John only saw it as fear.

"Yeah but this-" He held up his Holy water flask. "-Doesn't harm Dean." He spun the lid off and sprayed the demon. Immediately Dean let out a groan and fought against the binds but they stayed true and firm.

John went forward and his eyes narrowed.

"Answers. Now. I'm done playing this damn game." John nodded at Sam who opened John's journal and began to read the exorcism.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis-"_ The demon had begun to twitch and shudder at the words.

"STOP!" They screamed and breathed heavily.

"A-Azazel's targeting children but I don't know why.. His order is just to send demons out to capture them and make sure they're out of harms way." The demon shouted and John narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He demanded, and the demon nodded quickly.

They stared at each other for a little longer before John stood and backed up.

"Sam finish it." He said, and Sam frowned before he began to recite the rest. The demon continued to scream and thrash hard, but finally the smoke shot out of his mouth. They watched it smash a window for it's retreat, and they turned back to the middle Winchester.

It almost looked like he was in a blissful sleep. He had his head hanging to a side, and his hands were no longer clenched into fists. John considered leaving him there so he could recover, when he realized that maybe this blissful sleep could be something more.

He raced over the devil's trap, and untied his son.

"Dean?! Hey Dean, answer me kiddo." John said as he lightly slapped a cheek, and he got no response so he decided to look for visible wounds and bruises.

There were a couple scattered over his body but he couldn't tell if they were new or old. Either way, they weren't serious.

Sam helped John place Dean back onto his bed, and they both anxiously watched him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked quietly, and John nodded.

"Of course. He's a Winchester." John explained and Sam smiled softly.

"Good.. I don't want my last words to him being 'Fuck you, I hate you.'" Sam said and John looked over in surprise.

" _That's_ what you said? Jesus Sammy. You don't say that to family." John shook his head in a disapproved way. Sam nodded and muttered a "Yes sir" before they heard a light coughing.

"Damn why does it feel like I've been smoking for twenty years?" Dean rasped as his green eyes blinked open. Sam immediately hugged his brother tightly who let out an annoyed and pained grunt.

"Hey Sammy." He greeted and John was already handing him a glass of water.

"You feeling okay?" John asked his eldest, and Dean looked over and glanced around before he winced.

"Yeah just starting to feel the aftershock and everything. I think the demon put me in a bar fight or something." Dean grumbled before he sat up and gripped his side as he gulped down the entire glass.

The three Winchester's carried on with their week. Even though it had a rough part in it, it did end up peaceful and smooth.

If only every week could be like that though. Little did they know, the Yellow Eyed Demon watched from the shadows.. Plotting.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Much luv everyone! 3**


End file.
